


Watch me and only me

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Alpha Gabe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Bunny Jack, Dildos, Dry Humping, Feline Gabriel, Fluff, Hair Kink, M/M, Masterbation, Omega Jack, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Gabriel, Purrinf Gabe, Scars, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, bad at tags, cum, don/sub undertone, hair fixation, knots, primal urges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Gabriel prided himself on his self control, well that was until he saw a pretty bunny and he slowly lost it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing so please forgive me lol.

It started off as a innocent game, though in Gabriel's mind it's more about temptation.  
The blonde bunny sat with his face pressed against his pillow, face in complete bliss as he presses the dildo into himself.

The first time he caught the blonde playing with himself, he was feeling himself up and opened his eyes enough to see Gabriel eavesdropping from the other roof.

Gabriel smirked when the bunny paused for a moment, without a hitch the man slid off his boxers and rocked into his fist, keeping eye contact the whole time.  
Gabriel's mouth went dry, he never thought in a million years he’d ever witness that. But not it's a common reoccurrence.

This time was different, Jack the bunny in question was fucking himself long before Gabriel came to watch, He felt slight jealously that maybe he was doing it for someone else, but he looked all over and saw no one else watching.

It irritated him that he was stuffing himself with something fake, he almost let a growl settle in but calmed, Jack tried to get as much of the dildo as he could but couldn't. Gabriel could hear the filthy moans and whimpers coming from his mouth, almost surprised no one else but him was looking.

Gabriel never took himself out when he watched Jack, he kept his hands laced together he wanted to say he had enough self control to wait till Jack was done then he’d deal with it in the house, but every time he’d find himself slip a little more.

His cock stood proudly encased in his gym pants, it twitched and throbbed, he kept his eyes on Jack ignoring himself.

He couldn't ignore the way Jacks little tail thumped against his ass.  
God he could imagine fucking into him while the little tail waggled against his stomach…  
Give him something real rather then that fake piece of trash

Jack took out the dildo and tossed it on the ground, this time taking out a bigger one…. this time it had a knot. Jack eyes Gabriel for a moment before licking the fake knot, mouthing it god he could see it shining with saliva.

Gabriel was a glass of water overflowing

He slid his hand into his pants and began to stroke himself, he thumbed the tip and slid the precum all over tilting his head up and groaning at the sensation, never taking his eyes off Jack.

Jack was lazily sucking on the tip of the dildo, it was bigger than the last one… darker in shade  
Gabriel immediately thought of it as his own, and Jack sucking him off.

Gabriel slid off his pants so Jack could see all of him.

Jack wide eyed smiled for a moment before sliding his tongue over the balls of the dildo.  
Gabriel smacked his Hard cock against his other hand, he wants Jack to hear how hard he is he takes his hands off and lets it lean against his chest, it had a delicious curve to it.

Gabriel feels so high off his horiness at this point, He's gotten up and leaning against the wall so he could get a better view of Jack.

Jack proceeds to lick the shaft getting it all wet to take it all in, he slides the dildo between his pecks all his spit getting all over glistening his chest.

He begins to rub the tip of the fake cock around his nipples, his leg up showing his slick asshole, mouth opened slightly as he rubs his sensitive nipples, wishing it was the man watching.  
He gives the tip one last suckle and licks the hole before getting on his hands and knees and getting back into position.

Jack makes a show of gliding the dildo across his chest and thighs teasing himself and the jungle cat watching. He slides the wet tip against his whole, he presses his cheek against the pillow never closing his eyes, he shudders when he doesn't press it into himself.

Gabriel slowed down strokes, spitting down onto his cock for more lube, he feels like he could cum any moment his chest jerking denying himself release, he swipes the tip which makes him shudder more, he's really sensitive.  
Gabriel knew the bunny was teasing but all he could think about was going over there and giving him the real thing, fucking the little bunny until he screams… kissing him, biting him… claiming him

Gabriel let's out a predatoral growl, He knows Jack notices and smirked to himself.  
Jack whimpers at the sound of the felines growl… he wanted to hear it against his ears.

He couldn't take it anymore he needed this

Jack slowly slid the cock in, he moaned loudly letting out some whimpers low and long sounds of approval.

He felt the fake knot trying to push against his rim, he's done this before … but never with someone watching or with another alpha for that matter.

At this point Jack was fucked out of his mind, his mind was foggy

His mouth was opened slightly, with slight drool pooling around on his pillow, he's not felt this good in awhile .

Gabriel couldn't take it anymore, the whimpering the loud moans he leaned up against the railing and stroked himself hard and fast, he felt alive he wanted to fuck the pretty bunny, he wanted the bunny for himself .. so pretty blonde puffy tail amazing chest … prettiest fucking eyes he's ever seen he wants it, he wants it all.

With one final hard stroke he paints the glass white, he lets aloud groan in pleasure, he came hard and he shudders, chest constricting as he tries to catch his breath. He hasn't had a aftershock from jerking off like that in awhile, sweat all over his body he leans back against the wall wiping the rest of cum that caught onto his thigh. He swiped it and made sure the bunny was watching, he licked the cum off his finger and sucked.He needed to let the man he wanted him. 

Jack watched as the glass was covered in cum, it slowly dripping off the mans cock.  
He slid the cock in and out rapidly, it was big but not big enough he wanted something bigger something warm .. he wanted the real thing. Jack whined to himself pressed the knot further against his rim.

He watched gabriel swipe cum from his thigh and lick, the gaze Gabriel was giving him as absolutely feral.

Jack forced the knot into himself and howled, he began to sob, letting out slow hard breaths. He pulled the knot and pushed, the tugged against his hole simply euphoric, he wondered how big the felines knot was.

He peaked over and saw gabriel's hand was rubbing against the bloated knot, other arm on the railing with his cheek resting in his hand.

His knot was full and needed to be milked for everything.

Jack lost control and pressed the knot button it pressed in again and began to inflate, spreading him wider than before, Jack tried to cover his mouth with the pillow but as he did he looked over to Gabriel thumping his knot mouthing the word “No i want to hear you”

Jack moaned loudly, letting out loud noises that couldn't be coming from anything else then a well fucked bunny.

Jack loo led between his legs and saw cum covering his thighs and the blanket below him, the knot finally stopped vibrating and began to deflate.

Covered in sweat and cum he slid the dildo out and licked it once more before putting it aside,Jack caught his breath and wrapped himself in the towel before heading inside, he stopped for a moment and turned to look at Gabriel and winked.

Gabriel watched as the bunny disappeared, he was angry because his knot needed to be milked and the only one he wants to fill is the bunny, also he has to clean up the cum he put all over the glass panels.  
Gabriel groans and heads inside, picking up his phone before he looks for something to clean with.

Unknown Number: You know you could just come over if you need someone to deal with that situation of yours (:B  
~ by the by you probably shouldn't talk about me with friends who are also friends with me, You look really good Gabriel.  
Below a picture of Jacks slick ass  
Gabriel froze with fear for moment before smiling

Gabriel Reyes: Think you could handle if? seems like you struggled with your little toy ;)  
Gabriel set his phone down and before he could head out the room with a wet cloth he heard his phone buzz.

This was going to be fun


	2. Oh god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AfterMath of the little adventures, much needed talk and the start of something new :)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soo i know the formats really weird! i'm sorry! i write this on my phone, i might rewrite this also... not entirely happy with it but hope y'all enjoy !

Gabriel: Okay, so which of my bastard friends ratted me out?

Well take your pick, Jesse, Amelie, Ana and the guy with the cool dragons on his arm:Jacky Buns

Gabriel: Jesus how the hell did we not ever run into each other ?

i uhh i don't go out very much haha:Jacky Buns

Jack blushed at how casual this was, for weeks now he’d have his little show outside and Gabriel would watch, and only watch.

Until tonight… images of him littered his mind, how out of it he seemed, how Jack lead him to break his composure.

Gabriel: Same here, only ever go out for food or if those assholes force me to.  
Gabriel: Also.. uhh you looked great tonight 

Gabriel threw his phone on the bed and pulled his hair and cringed at his reply, he heard his phone buzz was but was reluctant to pick it up.

Gabriel relived his text in his mind word for word each time cornier than the next, he groaned and laid on his back.

He grabbed his phone and read the reply instantly relaxing   
Thank you ❤️ you looked really handsome Gabriel :^)): Jacky Buns

He smiled at the reply, they've had this little thing going for weeks and finally talking to the man of the show felt … good in a way, Gabriel couldn't explain it but it felt right.

Gabriel: aha i try, sometimes atleast lol, what’re you doing right now?  
Gabriel could do this, just keep it casual and get to know each other … taking a deep breath he hits send.

He felt like a teenager of how giddy he felt waiting for the reply.

Just blow drying my tail:)! gotta keep it poofy somehow:Jack Buns

Jack leaned to the side to snap a picture to show what he was doing, trying to show as little skin as possible… though he's already seen him naked so not that it actually matter.

Gabriel opens the text and scrolls down to see   
Jack leaning on his side with a blow dryer to his little tail, He can't help but want to touch the man, he's well built and lean, everything about him screams captain america and he wanted it.

Also the little tail is adorable … Gabriel recalls it thumping against his back as Jack got off… adorable

Gabriel's ears fell flat on his head, he shouldn't be thinking about Jack like that… they shared special moments together but he wanted to start this fresh, he doesn't want Jack thinking he only wants him for his body.

Gabriel snapped a picture of his own sleek tail along his thigh, Jack showed a little skin so why not show him some also.

He wants to impress the Bunny sure… but not to seem eager

Gabriel: Same, i condition it and let it drip dry, it's what gives it such nice completion ;).

Good, he's doing good  
Ooo it looks so soft!:Jacky Buns

So… uhh i know this is probably not something you wanna talk about … but you've been wanting me for weeks and … what do you want with me ?:Jacky Buns

Oh god that looks bad i just meant… do you want me ?.... or just uhh you know a no strings attached kinda thing? or anything at all :Jacky buns  
God i'm so bad at this, just forget i said anything:Jack Buns

Gabriel froze for a moment  
Would Jack want more?... they've only just started talking but … god he feels so good, he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Gabriel: Calm down Jackie :), and yeah… what we did is something i've never experience before and i don't regret it a single bit. If you want… i’d really like if we could give whatever this is a go, i know it's sudden … but i haven't felt this alive in years and it's refreshing 

Gabriel: i’d say let's start slow but that’d be kinda ironic 

Gabriel's tail swayed with excitement, his ears were no longer flat and he could feel the deep purr in his chest.  
Would Jack like his purr? would it be annoying ? too loud?  
He was thinking too much 

Jack felt sick since he sent the text, he wanted to run away and hide he wanted to pull his hair out, how could he be so stupid and ruin the little chat they were having? Jack accepted his death as he read the reply.

In an instant all the anxiety Jack felt was gone ,He fell back into his bed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he smiled at the thought of having the jungle cat with him.  
He wanted to hear his big cats pur  
His? Jack closed his eyes, he hasn't felt this excited in a while …   
His mind went to his last relationship but Jack waved it away before it ruined his mood.  
Slowly but surely he felt his happy mood wavering, he hated to be alone for this moods… it was never fun.  
Umm would you mind coming over? we don't have to do anything but idk, just need some company: Jacky Buns

Gabriel's reread the text over and over, did he say something wrong?   
no  
He wouldn't ask him over if he did 

Gabriel:Sure, do i need to bring anything ?

Jack was biting his nails, was this to sudden? he felt stupid for second guessing himself but he didn't know Gabriel well enough to make assumptions, but from what he heard from everyone is that he's a go with the flow loyal kitty?  
He smiled at the memory of Amelie calling him a kitty.  
A jungle cat reduced to a kitten, he blushed ...he's nothing close to a kitten  
*He might have the fangs of panther but he is nothing more than a big softy, might as well be s kitten*  
Jack gets a grip on himself and sorts out his feelings, if he was going to fast or anything Gabriel would say.  
Right ?  
Just you , sleeping clothes and a tooth brush. A towel if you want but i got more than enough here for both of us:Jacky Buns

Gabriel was looking through his wardrobe and seeing what would make him look the best.  
As he picked up the phone and read what Jack said he realized he was overthink this, he picked up his hoodie and slipped on his sweats.

Gabriel: Okay be right over… uhh do you have to buzz me up or ?  
Yeah, apartment A76 :)! ping me and i'll buzz ya in:Jacky Buns  
Jack dropped his phone and dashed to his closet, What would make him look good but not make him seem eager or anything? he just wanted a sleepover nothing more   
God he was fucked


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and and Gabriel are both nervous wrecks, but they balance each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably not what you were expecting but .... my bad for no sexy time:) it’s coming soon tho .... ha  
> ~ any and all feedback would be nice :)!

Gabriel looked himself over in the mirror, probably the 3rd time he has in the past 5 minutes, he puts on his sleeveless hoodie that showed off his arms, sweats that showed off her hips and legs and trimmed his beard a little bit.

Internally he was freaking out, he wanted to impress Jack didn’t want to come off as too desperate. He gave himself a another few strokes of the brush in his hair before he finally deemed himself ready.

As he got into the elevator he slid out his phone to see if he got any other texts  
Nothing, though he noticed the time it being almost 1:30 am, he didn’t even realize how late it was slightly surprised by the time he sent Jack a quick text.  
Gabriel: Hey on my way over, did you even notice the time haha didn’t realize it was so late .

Jack wanted to pull his ears off, he didn’t think everything would be going this fast and smoothly, hell he just started talking to Gabriel a few hours ago.

He shouldn’t feel so anxious, they’ve seen each other naked. They’re honestly way past formality’s and are on a whole different level.

Breathe Jack

It’s just a guy coming over to keep you company and possibly cuddle with.

Jack groans into the pillow 

“This whole situation is fucked” Jack got to his feet and slid on his T and a pair of gym shorts.

This was barely even casual he just needed to dress comfortably, it’s not like they were going to dinner or anything.

Jack gave himself a look in the mirror before he heard his phone buzz, he turned and shook his tail a bit before looking the text over.

Jack paid no regard for the time at all, he had no work tomorrow but he hadn’t even bothered to ask Gabriel…. he felt like a total asshole.

Oh god i’m so ducking sorry Gabe! i didn’t even see the time :^(, you really don’t have to come over if it’s too late for you: Jacky Buns

He was such a idiot for not even paying attention to that important detail

oh shit he’s on his way

Jack scrambled out of his room almost tripping over himself, he had to put away his toys… not like it mattered much but having your dildos drying in the kitchen isn’t the best idea.

Jack dried them off before putting them back in his closet, he set on the TV and laid out extra pillows and. a blanket for Gabriel.

Buzz

Both of Jacks ears raised at the sound, he visibly jumped, his heart is pounding.  
Calm down Jack  
Reasoning with himself was the best he could do.

Jack walked over and pressed the button to let Gabriel come up, he only had a few moments to get himself together.

Gabriel walked up the stairs, it felt like the longest staircase he’s ever been on, by the time he reached Jacks room he was out of breath.  
One more thing for Gabriel to add to his list, he needs to get in better shape.  
Frowning at himself realizing he’s at his peak.

Gabriel looked for Jacks door number each time his heart stops and starts, he’s nerves getting the best of him.

His tail flicked lazily behind him

He finally finds Jacks door, he can smell the same scent from earlier, he knows it’s rude to take in the scent, but he can’t help it.  
Jack smelled of Pumpkins spice and caramel, wasn’t too sweet and yet the alpha couldn’t get enough.

Before he could knock he closed his eyes and took deep breaths, he could do this.

He knocked three times and heard rustling inside

Jack did some last minute cleaning, he heard the knocks and dropped what he was doing instantly.  
“Be right there !” Jack slid the carpet with a Fruit punch stain under the chair, he’ll deal with it later.

Without hesitation Jack opened the door, he froze

Up Close the panther was on another level of handsomeness.

Jack knows it’s really rude but the first thing that catches his eyes are Gabriel’s arms, He’s wearing a sleeveless hoodie that compliments them all too well.

“i…. i … he..” Jacks mind fried 

He had to shake it off

“shit.. uhh sorry come in” Jack opens the door and stands back to let him in feeling stupid for what just occurred.

Gabriel with no response walks inside, he wasn’t prepared for Jack.  
Seeing the man from across the way was one thing … but seeing him up close.... was a completely different experience .

The man shared the same build as Gabriel maybe slightly less in the arms… but his chest was not unnoticed.  
He was at a loss of words keeping his mouth shut at the risk of sounding stupid.

“Rooms this way” Jack calmed down a bit, Gabriel’s scent was warm, it was a weird way to describe it but it smelt and felt good, it calmed his nerves. 

Gabriel could sensUe the change in Jacks scent, he could even hear the quickening of his heartbeat. But after a few seconds it went back to normal, Gabriel was glad, he didn’t want to scare him they were both just normal dudes.

He smiled to himself, they weren’t normal at all.

Gabriel toed off his sandals and slid them next to Jacks, his scent calmed him. He could tell that Jack was feeling more comfortable now than he did when he first got here.

“Mind if i take this side?” Gabriel laid his hands on the soft pillow.

“whichever you prefer, make yourself comfortable” Jack brought water into his room prior to Gabriel arriving.

And so he did

Gabriel slid off his hoodie and laid it on the night stand, he stretched a bit. he removed the beanie atop his head and his ears flicked up and shook to readjust.

He noticed Jack staring and looked over to him before he looked away and did the same.

They both slid into bed like they were a married couple, it didn’t feel unnatural it felt not surreal.

Gabriel sat up on his elbow and was turned to Jack

“Jack, is there anything you do or don’t want me to do?” 

Jack got goosebumps 

“i-i’ll tell you if you do something i don’t want” Jack mustered out in his flustered state

“hmm okay”

And before Jack knew it he was dragged from his side of the bed and was plush against Gabriel’s chest.

“Jack, when i said i wanted this i was serious” Gabriel took Jacks hand and held it against his heart 

Gabriel leaned closer until his lips were against Jacks ears

“If you want this then i’m 100% yours, and yours only.”

Gabriel glided Jacks hand against his chest, the hairs brushing against his palm, slowly dragging it against his happy trail and below his waist band.

His eyes never left Jacks, he could feel his heart beat.

Jack felt like he was dreaming, he was touching one of the most beautiful men he’s ever met.

The reflection of the moon shined off Gabriel’s eyes and for a moment he could see the slits, it was primal.

The hairs against Gabriel’s chest were soft, when he felt the waistband he had to resist the urge to pull back… he trusted gabriel 

Gabriel slid Jacks hand against his length, he nuzzled into the side of neck and closed his eyes, he was still so sensitive.

He had to hold himself back from bucking up into Jacks warm palm, he slid it farther down to his knot.

He leaned back slowly and kissed behind Jacks ear.  
“You own this now Jackie, you don’t need those toys anymore.”  
his tone so sensual and quiet, he felt Gabriel’s tail wrap around his thigh and gently pet him.

He looked behind jack and saw waves in the blanket, Jacks little tail fluttered behind him, it was adorable.  
Jack was excited 

Jack was at a loss of words, the only thing he could think of was leaning up and locking his lips with Gabriel, gently palming his knot.

He felt drunk, this felt like a dream if this was a dream he hoped he never woke up.

Jack felt himself letting go but before anything went further Gabriel held his palm against Jacks cheek.

“Not tonight Jackie”  
He kissed his jaw  
“you can have me whenever you’d like”  
He thumbed Jacks bottom lip  
“But tonight lets just cuddle my little bun?”

Jack could hear the smile in his voice ,he slid his hand back up Gabriel’s chest and started to rub his stomach.

Gabriel pulled him closer and let Jack get back to it.

In moments the room was full of purrs from the jungle cat. 

His jungle cat


	4. Oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up and so does Gabriel, but he has other plans and so does Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m reallt bad at writing sexy scenes ;/ so sorry if this doesn’t look as good as you guys hoped!

Jack awoke to a warm weight against his chest, Gabriel laid atop of him with his arms around jack keeping him in place.

Jack smiled, he felt safe…  
His heart ached

Gabriel looked peaceful like this, the man always sported a stoic expression from what he could tell, seeing his face so carefree was nice.

Jack made an attempt to wiggle out of the panthers hold, but in return he just tightened.

“mmmmnh” Gabriel rubbed his cheek against Jacks chest, Was this normal ?

Jack rubbed circles into Gabriel’s lower back, gently rubbing the part above where his tail was also.

Gabriel arched his back lightly pressing against the warm touches of his palm.

“You smell so good Jackkkk”  
Gabriel, eyes still closed held Jack tighter than before, not uncomfortable but noticeable.

Jack could feel a growing warm against his thigh, Gabriel was lazily thrusting against him.  
“you feel really good too… fuck baby” Gabriel was nice kissing his chest, the slight vibration of the purrs coming from the man settled his growing anxiety.

Jack pressed his thigh up against Gabriel’s cock

“Fuckkkk”  
Gabriel hissed

“is someone hard?”  
Jack was playing with fire, this alpha could ruin him in seconds.

Gabriel tilted his head up and with half lidded eyes looked at Jack.

“You make it so hard for me to control myself Jack, keep talking like that and i’ll knot you here and now” He smiled at Jack showing his fangs

Jack shuddered  
He won’t back down 

Jack met ever lazy thrust with his knee giving Gabriel friction.

He could hear Gabriel panting 

“Is this what gets you off Gabriel ? in bed with another guy fucking his leg?”  
Jack was feeling confident 

Fuck he could feel the outline of Gabriel’s cock, it was thick and heavy.  
his sweats were pushed down enough that he could feel the coarse hair against his leg also.

He didn’t notice how hard he was till he thrusted up against Gabriel’s chest.

“mmm guess i’m not the only fucked up one huh Jack”?  
Gabriel’s eyes were completely blown, the way he was looking at him….. like he was prey

Gabriel was the predator and he was the prey

“Fuck Jack… i’m gonna cum if we keep this up”.  
Jack found the man to shake a bit after his thrusts.

Before Gabriel could keep talking Jack leaned down and took Gabriel’s lips against his.  
Gabriel took one arm that was around Jack and held it behind his neck pushing them together for more, it was sloppy Jacks never had a kiss like this before.

 

Before he could break off the kiss he felt one of Gabriel’s fangs biting his bottom lip, he tasted copper.

The other man was so focused on him he couldn’t even begin to care.

Gabriel kissed along his jaw and nibbled against his neck.

“Give me the chance and i’ll ruin you Jack, i’ll ruin you for everyone else”.

“Just tell me Jack…”

His whispers broke off into him biting down hard onto Jacks collar.

Jack gave a hard thrust and yelled in pleasure.

He could feel Gabriel’s tongue lapping and cleaning the wound. He couldn’t bring himself to care, he wanted Gabriel to bend him over and press him down into the bed.

But he knew better, he wanted to wait.

“You said i get to have you whenever right Gabe?”

Gabriel stopped cleaning the bite and looked right at Jack.

“Gabe?.... i-i like that”  
Jacks heart warmed at that 

Gabriel coughed and tried to brush it off, but Jack could see how vulnerable Gabriel was when he was like this.

“I’m”  
Kiss  
“Yours”  
Kiss  
“When”  
kiss  
“You”  
kiss  
“want”  
kiss  
“me”

Gabriel suckled hard enough to bruise on the last kiss emphasizing what he meant.

Jack could feel the wet patches on his leg, he could smell Gabriel leaking precum.

“You’re leaking baby”  
He slid his leg and smeared the pre all over the front of Gabriel’s sweats and his leg, he could wash the bed covers.

This was something new

“So are you, i could probably slip in so easy right now Jack.”

He could feel the thrusting quickening against his leg, he’s never been dry humped like this before.

Gabriel laid his cheek on Jacks stomach and groaned  
“Fuck this feels good… wonder how good it’d feel if i was in you”  
Jack loved how dirty Gabriel talked  
“Would you beg for me Jack? beg for my knot ?”  
Right now was the perfect time to tell him

Jack smirked 

“wanna know a secret Gabe? i’ve never been knotted Jack kissed his cheek and leaned back".

Gabriel froze

He was deaf to everything but his heart beat

“can’t wait to see if i can take yours”

“Fuck”  
Gabriel let out a pained hiss as he began to fuck Jacks leg

Jack feels like he shouldn’t be turned on by this, yet this is the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Gabriel couldn’t take it

He got on his side and slid his sweats down enough to take himself into his hand, he spit and began to stroke himself closing his eyes at how good it felt.

Jack thumbed at Gabriel’s bottom lip, before he knew it he opened his mouth and began to suck.

Gabriel’s cock was shining, the tip ruddy red. his balls feel heavy and his knot present as ever.

“J...Jack i-.... i’m gonna cum”  
Gabriel was mumbling, before he could climax 

“Don’t cum Gabriel, don’t wanna ruin it for later right?”

Gabriel slowed his strokes  
“w-what?”  
Gabriel’s curls stuck to his forehead, he looked completely dazed.

Jack took Gabriel’s hand away from his pulsating cock, and began sucking on his thick fingers. licking and sucking between his fingers taking 2 almost 3 in his mouth.

Gabriel came

he got cum all over Jacks other leg, thick white ropes dripping onto his bed. 

He pressed his face into Jacks chest and rode out his climax, that’s the hardest he’s cum in awhile. He came without being touched, just watching and feeling Jacks tongue and lips against his finger sent him over the edge.

“mmm you came” Jack purred at Gabriel  
In reality he wanted Him to cum  
“Let’s get cleaned up”

He tapped The man's head but got no response moments later though.

“G...give me a few minutes…. stay? please”..

Jack couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Gabriel’s neck, this situation was fucked but they both were enjoying whatever this was.

“fine but let’s shower soon though okay?”

Jack couldn’t help but pet and scratch Gabriel’s ears, the hair on the ears matched the curls along his head, it was soft and earned him loud purrs.

If this is what he signed up for he couldn’t wait for what else him and Gabriel could do.

Jack closed his eyes and let the purrs take him


	5. Wet kitty shy bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel discovers something about Jack the night after they first truly meet, and naughtiest insues the morning after ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter i’ve written so far !:) honestly can’t wait to see where i go with this story.  
> Any and all feed back is welcome :)!

“P...please don’t “  
“Plea. e… stop”  
“Lea… leave me alone” Jack began to shake  
He began to twist and turn, whimpering quietly to himself.  
Gabriels eyes flew open as he heard the pleas.  
“Jack, Jack whats wrong?”   
He sat up against the headboard and brought Jack into his lap, his eyes were closed.  
“Jack?” He waited a moment   
“P...please don’t hurt me”  
Tears streamed down his cheek

a nightmare ?

Gabriel Laid Jack along his chest so he could position his head along his neck, hoping his scent could calm the man.

Jack let out a quiet sob, his shaking stopped but the tears didn’t.  
After awhile Jack fell back asleep, tear stained cheeks, Gabriel's blood boiled, would could’ve caused the nightmares ?  
He couldn’t protect him from the dreams but he could help.

Should he talk to Jack about it in the morning ?  
Would that be too much ?  
Too personal?  
He rubbed circles into Jacks back whispering sweet nothings, soon after sleep took him.

~~~~~~~~~  
Jack was the first of the two of them to wake, it was weird waking up with someone, this was new.

He was seated in Gabes lap encased in his arms, with his back against the headboard, when did this happen?

He pressed a kiss against Gabriel’s neck, getting a flicker from the panthers ears.

“mmmnh”  
“It’s time to get up”   
Jack pressed kisses along his neck going along his jaw pressing the final one against his chin.

Gabriel’s hold tightened around Jack  
“Let’s stay in bed for a little longer”  
He pressed a kiss into Jacks hair and kept his face there, Jack smelled nice  
Jack smelled like his.  
Gabriel looked into Jacks blue tired eyes, he frowns.  
“ whats wrong Gabe?” Jack faltered, was he not happy?  
Gabriel moved to kiss Jacks cheek  
“Nothing”  
nothing was wrong  
right?

Jack untangled himself from the panther and proceed to get up, before he could Gabriel stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You really like holding me don’t you?”   
Jack let out a small chuckle and gave in to Gabriel’s antics 

“You have no idea, this is what you signed up for so you’re stuck with me”.  
Gabriel kissed behind his neck and along his shoulder, pleased with himself he let out a small purr, his tail wrapped itself around Jacks thigh.

Jack could feel himself grinding back against him, it felt all to good, he didn’t want it to ever stop.

But he knew if he didn’t stop it they’d never get out of his room.

“G...Gabriel not now… l-later.”  
He blushed at how physical Gabriel was, though he was a feline so it made sense that he showed a ton of affection.

Jack dislodged himself from Gabriel and moved to get towels.

“We need a shower, guest showers down the hall in the right”.

Jack turned to walk into the bathroom but before he could Gabriel spoke up.

“What if i wanna shower together ?” Gabriel flashed a fang with his smirk  
Gabriel knew he was pushing it, but was worth a shot.

Jack paused for a moment and smiled, he motioned Gabriel to come.

He could see the sway of his tail, the way his eyes turned to slits, was this what it felt like to be prey ?

Jack turned on the shower, also made sure to put out another bar of soap. Unsure of what Gabriel uses or doesn’t. He heard the padding of Gabriel’s feet behind him, it was almost calming in a way.

“Hey the waters warm get in whene-“

Jack turned to find Gabriel completely naked, leaning against the sink.  
He couldn’t keep his eyes from traveling down the happy trail… the lush curls above Gabriel’s heavy cock caught his eye.

For a moment Gabriel was embarrassed, he hadn’t planned for this so he didn’t trim.  
He caught Jack staring and shifted a bit.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, he felt a blush come on.

Did jack like this ?

Jack walked up to Gabriel and dragged his hand down his chest, his fingers trickling along the hairs.  
He stopped at Gabes pubes and let his fingertips explore.  
“I like this” Jack kissed his shoulder and began to undress.

“Good, i’m to lazy to make it neat,”  
Gabriel felt his anxiety wash away, as he literally stepped into the shower. 

Feeling the warm water trickle down his body made him feel refreshed.

moments later he heard the curtain crackle and Jack stepped in the shower back turned to him.

Gabriel eyed him for a moment and took in the small scars littering his back. with a larger one down his side, how did he not notice this before ?

Who did this? but most importantly why isn’t Jack looking at him?  
When did this happen ?  
Many questions were filling his 

“Jackie?”  
Gabriel inched closer to Jack, he laid his hands along Jacks hips.

“mhm?”

“we’ve seen each other naked, don’t go shy on me now.”

Gabriel joked, he giggled at how innocent this was.

Jack turned with a blush clearly visible, Gabriel pulled him under the shower head with him.

Gabriel could feel Jacks hands wondering across his chest, rubbing and smoothing over his skin. He had his fair share of scars, each had their own story. He wondered if Jack would want to hear about them one day.

He could see the glint of mischief in the bunny’s eyes, he’d play this little game.But this time on his terms. 

“Jack, stand facing the wall hands above your head”

Jack did what he was told, he knew he was in charge here no matter what.

But the thrill of giving Gabriel all control lit something deep inside him up.

He could feel Gabriel’s breath on him, could feel the small touches.  
His lips brushing against him egging him on.

“All those weeks you put on that show, what were you thinking about?  
Gabriel chest was flat against Jacks back, his lips against his neck whispering sinfully low.

“When you saw me, did you think about me fucking you? tell me”  
Gabriel’s Tone was commanding and it did things to Jack, it made his knees weak.

His cock was laying against Jacks ass, threatening to go further.  
“Spread your legs, and tell me “  
Gabriel stuck his leg between Jacks and spread him, himself.

He stepped back for a moment to admire Jacks own toned back, the pink little hole too.

He could feel himself slowly wanting to give in to instinct.  
It screamed 

Claim him  
Mine  
Gabriel knew how to hold himself together, he’s given into temptation once to Jack, He won’t again.

Jack stood eyes closed waiting for Gabriel to do more, he could feel the warm coming from the panthers cock, it was almost to much.  
his mind was running a mile a minute, trying to remember all the nights he came to the thought of Gabriel.  
The thought of Gabriel bring his Alpha

Gabriel slid a arm down His chest and down to his aching cock, Gabriel’s hands were larger than his own, wrapping around and stroking slowly.  
Thick fingers were exploring his chest, groping at anything and everything.

“Fuck you have a nice chest Jack..”  
Gabriel Jerked against Jacks ass searching for more friction.

“Tell me what you thought about last night, tell me what you were fucking yourself to”  
Gabriel’s voice was husky, like he was on the verge of breaking.

“I thought about you fucking me … no condom just you in me ...i-i thought about bouncing in your lap outside for everyone to see… t.. to see that i’m yours.”  
“Thought about … y-you marking me”

Jacks breathing picked up   
He felt the prickles of Gabriel’s bread against his shoulder, the slight burn was pleasurable,He wanted more.

“So you knew you were mine from the beginning ?”  
Gabriel purred, he could feel the soft hairs from Jacks tail flicking across the tip of his cock, if he was anymore sensitive he probably could’ve came from just that.  
“You made me feel so good last night Jack”  
He thrusted up slowly against Jacks tail, this wasn’t about him this was about Jack.

“I wanna make you feel good”  
Gabriel twisted and pulled Jacks nipples earning groans from the bunny, he stroked Jack faster,randomly slowly done and even stopping from time to time, he wanted to draw this out as long as he could.

thumped the tip of Jacks cock ,could feel the precum he rubbed it against the tip and felt Jack jerk against him.  
“That feel good baby?”  
He bit and sucked against Jacks collar, Jacks moaned and whines in reply.

Sensitive little bunny, he liked that.

Jack eyed Gabriel’s arm,leading down to his thick fingers, he wondered how good it’d feel to fuck himself on them.

Jack closed his eyes and imagined how stretched he’d be for Him, Gabriel was Hard as a rock and he could feel it laying against his ass.  
God Jack wanted it  
He could also feel the fattening knot growing against him, he wanted a taste.

Jack loved how much bigger everything about Gabriel was...Jack was no small omega but he could admire how well built the panther was.

He began began to thrust into Gabriel’s fist, he thought about The thickening knot against his ass,how warm it was.he wanted it so bad … he wanted to be knotted and marked.  
Jack was losing all sense of reason, he wanted to lose control he wanted Gabriel more then anything else right now.  
“M...Mark me”  
“k-knot me… please”  
He panted, his mouth was slightly opened cheeks rose red, eyes half lidded, he was the perfect picture of sinful desire.

Gabriel almost gave in, Jack looked so good right now, His aching cock twitched with delight.

Gabriel Would’ve given into Jack's demands, but right now he just wanted Jack to feel good.  
“You’re already mine Jackie, those are just added bonuses you can have later, besides this is about you right now, and if i knot you, you aren’t gonna be walking for a few days”  
He placed kisses behind Jacks neck, leaning his head up against his.

Gabriel loved how filthy he could be, Jack had a filthy side too.  
Gabriel wants to see it all  
“i…. i’m i.. gon -na cum”  
Jack groaned in pleasure as he painted the walls white, the whole time   
Jack could feel the full knot he wanted, he was so close yet so far.

Jack shuttered against Gabriel relaxing in the after glow of his orgasm.He leaned back against Gabriel and caught his breath.

Gabriel rubbing Jacks stomach as he collected himself, feeling the rise and exhale he wrapped s hand around Jacks waist and the upper half of His chest and nuzzled into the back of his neck.

“I wanna take you out and dine you before i make love to you and ruin you, you aren’t a random fuck for me Jack i’m in this for the long run”

Gabriel Faced Jack toward him and leaned him against the wall boxing him in.

“Don’t want you to think otherwise”  
Jack was frozen in his own mind for a moment, make love to me ?  
The gears in his head stopped working, he turned his face to avoid Gabriel’s gaze.  
“Hey no look at me Jack”  
Gabriel laid his palm against his cheek and turned so he could see the precious blues.  
“I’m not just gonna pick up and leave, i’m here as long as you’ll have me.”  
He pressed a chastise kiss to his lips, handsome at Jacks hips keeping him grounded.  
He gave a final kiss on Jacks forehead then proceed to soap their bodies to wash away there activities.

If this kept on they were barely gonna get anything done.

Jack prayed, Gabriel will be the death of him.  
Gabriel meant every word he said, he wanted to make Jack happy, Jack made him happy just by just being him.  
Gabriel eyed along the front of Jacks chest, small burn marks like the ones along his back.  
He felt a growl coming on, he felt the anger grow.  
But Jack looked up to him and smiled, the anger subsided.

Night forgotten  
Gabriel was happy  
Jack was happy   
No one will hurt Jack  
Ever  
Again


	6. Relaxed kitty funny bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally finish their shower and Jack finds that him and Gabriel aren’t that much different.  
> Also they go back to bed cause honestly who doesn’t wake up to shower then back to bed ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this Fic is really slow paced, like REALLLLY SLOW, i’m getting through it as fast as i can... but i’m still figuring out how i want this fic to go :)!

Gabriel couldn’t help himself, he backed Jack into the wall and held him close, he needed to be close to Jack he needed Jack on him.His fangs itched, he could feel his body heating up, the low growling forming in his throat.  
Jack could feel the growl forming and kissed it away before he could let it out.

he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck and leaned his head back as his neck was assaulted by rough kisses, and bites.  
Jack knew Gabriel had a limit for how long he could play nice for, he felt The panthers hands grope his ass, squeezing and spreading them he moaned at the rough handling, he knew Gabriel wouldn’t hurt him …. unless he asked.

Before he could adjust himself he felt Gabriel lift him and as of on que he wrapped his legs around his waist.

He could feel Gabriel’s hard cock gently bobbing against his ass, his mind told him to take it all and milk Gabriel for all his cum, to pop the knot in him and ride him until he couldn’t take it.  
Each tap against his ass was molten hot, he could feel the heat coming off from it … 

Jack thought about how nice and warm he’d feel…. so full

Gabriel kept his hands against Jacks ass, squeezing and spreading them ever so often, this was suppose to be about Him … but he couldn’t help but find the need to fill the bun, he asked so prettily earlier … maybe he should reconsider.

“W… we have to stop Jack.. i-if we keep going i don’t know if i could resist you..”  
Gabriel was panting at this point , one hand held Jacks ass the other in a fist his nails drilling into his fist to keep him grounded.  
His cock gently slid against the crest of Jacks ass and he almost lost it, the warm heat of Jacks insides … fuck the thought of filling him full of his cum …. maybe he could get Jack to wear a plug for it… hmm maybe a talk for later 

Gabriel leg Jack down but Gave him a rough kiss that was all tongue, it was possessive in a way it was a kiss that said *you’re mine* without having to verbally say it.

Though the Bites and hickies he left all along his neck and collarbone said enough.

Mm Gabriel wanted to leave something more permanent 

“Go get dried off Jackie, i uh… i gotta cool down a bit haha”  
Gabriel gave a awkward laugh as he looked down at his swollen cock and fully inflated knot, he could see the hunger and slight disappointment in Jacks eyes but he knew it was best this way.

He stroked himself once then pulled his cock forward and let go just to let it smack against his stomach once, Jack couldn’t help but watch.

“Get going before i actually lose control Jack.”  
It was playful, but Jack could see Gabriel’s pupils almost fully blown, the hazel was almost nonexistent. 

“okay , okay i’m going i think we should get some more sleep though, i’m gonna change the sheets and i’ll put out some stuff for you to change into.”  
Jack pulled the door open and yelped when he felt a small smack at his ass

“Thanks, i won’t be long”  
Gabriel gave him his signature smile, fully toothy grin with both Fangs showing.

Jacks heart felt warm, could he make Gabriel happy?

Gabriel turned the hot water completely off and let the ice cold water shower over him.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute, his instincts screamed mate.  
Mate?

Would Jack want that?  
God he’s known the man for 1 day and he’s already smitten.

But in that day he’s felt the best he’s ever had in years.  
That’s worth more than he could ever ask of the bunny.

He thinks back to Jack begging to be marked … claimed … it was so primal yet … he could barely resist doing it, he wanted Jack body and soul…

Soon the beast inside was soothed

Before he stepped out to dry he stretched out a little, he wasn’t as young as he use to be. He heard a crack in his back and a clink in his neck, he might not be considered old but he felt like it.

Jack himself needed to calm down, his instincts were running wild, everything told him to be next to Gabe, to have him mark him…. to mate with him …. his alpha   
Jack knew it was too soon to be thinking about all of that… but honestly Gabriel being his alpha wouldn’t be bad at all… he kinda hoped maybe after awhile of whatever this dance was they were doing that they’d move to that level.

But for now, he’ll enjoy whatever Gabriel will give him….

Jack thinks about the night prior … Gabriel said he’s completely his… did that mean he wanted the same thing Jack did ?

Jack smiled and his heart leaped, he felt content for the first time in awhile.

He heard the shower stop as he collected clothes and sat them at the edge , he changed and got warm under the newly changed sheets.  
Gabriel opened the door and entered the room. Jack couldn’t help but admire the way his curls stuck to his head and how long they were.

God he felt like a fucking teenager again

“miss me?”  
Gabriel smirked and changed into the clothes that were laid out, pair of gym shorts that hugged his thighs snugly and a loose shirt that rode up enough to show his happy trail.

Gabriel hopped in bed and pulled Jack close to him.

“I put a alarm for 11am, is that fine with you?”

Gabriel wrapped his hands around Jack and in return he laced his fingers stop of his.

This felt normal

“That’s fine babe”  
Gabriel gave kissed Jacks cheek then laid Back down, he was hungry but honestly relaxing here with Jack was worth it.

Jack blushed when he Heard Gabriel call him Babe …. it was something new   
God it felt so domestic 

Jack turned and snuggled up against Gabriel’s chest and let the warmth consume him. He could hear the small purrs deep in Gabriel’s chest, it was calming and adorable.

Gabriel took a few deep breathes and let Jacks scent soothe him, he was okay… he was okay and so was Jack.

it was barely audible but Jack heard the soft whisper of Gabriel sayin “Thank you”...

Few moments later he could hear the soft snores from the sleeping panther.He could feel the lazy flicks of the man’s tail gently rubbing against his thigh, he looked up and saw his ear flat atop his head.

quick sleeper huh?

Jack wasn’t really tired, more of just wanting Gabriel close to him, it was selfish but honestly he needed this, and hopefully …. Gabriel did too?  
He’s been touch starved for the longest time .. feeling someone this close to him was a breath of fresh air.

Jack looked up at the clock then to Gabriel’s face, it was so carefree he couldn’t help but smile.

He noted the scars along his chest from when they were in the shower, he knew Gabriel saw the ones littering his chest also… at some point he has to tell him … he dreads it but know it needs to happen.

He traces the scars along Gabriel’s peck slowly, it’s old he can tell, but he was left wondering where these scars came from, they both had stories he thought to himself.

Maybe he wasn’t the only one with baggage.

He slowly trailed his fingers through the soft hairs peppering Gabes chest, Jack knew it was weird but he was glad Gabriel was so hairy … would he think that’s weird ?

Slowly he made his way to Gabriel’s happy trail… so full  
He ran his hands over it … it was so soft   
Jack knew he shouldn’t but  
He leaned down and licked a long stride across it, he felt the little hairs prick against his tongue, it glistened with his saliva.  
He lapped his tongue through it once more before peppering kisses all along his stomach, leaving one last kiss at the base of his happy trail where it meets the waistband, he didn’t expect any taste … but rather his mind just knew it was Gabriel … he could almost taste his scent.

Jack readjusting himself back against Gabriel’s chest and got comfortable, he felt slight embarrassed about what he did, feeling his cheeks warm.  
Jack closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the way his cock twitched in interest as he licked along the man’s happy trail… it felt so wrong … but he couldn’t help how much it turned him on.

He felt how wet he left the hair there but ignored it and ghosted his fingers under the waistband to feel the coarse hair against his hand , it felt so warm …. he relaxed and slowly glided it between his fingers, he hoped Gabriel would never shaved it, a trim would be fine… but he liked it like this.

He blushed at how obsessive he was acting toward Gabriel’s body hair … but it was addicting.  
Hopefully Gabriel didn’t mind, He hid his face in Gabe's chest realizing all of what he just did …. jesus   
he internally groaned

He rubbed his growing hard on against Gabriel’s clothed thigh, he signed, why was he like this?  
He pressed a kiss against Gabriel’s chest where his cheek laid.

Jack started to think about everything and anything, they barely know each other yet theyre’re already so comfortable with one another.

he was fucked and he knew it ever since he saw gabriel watching from across the way. 

The way Gabriel held himself, the way he cared for him… it was so endearing.  
Gabriel gave himself fully to Jack, this wasn’t even a committed relationship and Gabriel was already so willing … are all alphas like this?

He was perfect in every aspect … while Jace was … well he was just Jack  
He felt himself deflate a bit but decided to ignore the sudden change in mood.

He wasn’t tired before but he was tired and Horny now, his eyes were heavy before he passed out he gave Gabriel a peck on the chin, soon enough sleep took him also.

Jack will hide the baggage, he didn’t want to ruin anything with Gabriel … it might’ve been a short time … but he hasn’t felt this calmed in awhile … he needed this

They both do


End file.
